The Breakdown: Life After Death
by Thursday Addams
Summary: sequel to my HieixKagome songfic The Breakdown. It describes how Hiei and Kagome live after the deaths of their friends and family. But it's not quite happily ever after yet. They still have have some unfinished business. Summaries not the greatest. Pleas
1. Chapter 1

Well this is my sequel to my HieixKagome songfic The Breakdown. This one wont be a songfic though it may have a few songs in it though I'm not really sure yet. It's about Hiei and Kagome's life after they find each other after all the tragic events that happened to them.  
Special Thanks: Special thanks to KagHieiLuver for requesting that I make a sequel to my songfic. This chapter is dedicated to you!  
Well before we start this thing let's review a little shall we?  
Last Time:(or should I say last fic? lol)

Kagome looked up at him and their eyes met. Slowly their faces crept closer together until their lips met. As they kissed Hiei sheathed his sword. He would no longer need it except to protect himself and Kagome. The two of them were left alone and broken by tragic events. Now they had found each other and could at last be happy again.

Now:  
A week after Hiei and Kagome had met in the forest they were now just sleeping in the woods whenever night fell and living off the ramen Kagome had brought. Right now they were sitting under a tree eating ramen when Kagome spoke.  
"Hiei, It's been a week since we found each other in the forest and I haven't been this happy since before everyone was dead and InuYasha left me, but..."  
"But it feels like something's missing. Like we have some unfinished business to attend to? Am I right? Are you getting that feeling too?"  
"Yes." Kagome responded  
"I think it's wanting to avenge the deaths of my sister and ally." said Hiei who would never ever call Kuwabara his friend, although he did miss him.  
"Yes, that's it! I want to make sure Sango, Kirara, Miroku's deaths are avenged!" Kagome exclaimed.  
"This Naraku, he's still alive is he?" Hiei asked.  
"Yes..." Kagome said thinking she knew where Hiei was going with this.  
"Then we will kill Naraku and the band of demons that killed my sister and the oaf and then maybe we will at last be able to live our lives like normal again."  
"But Hiei, we'll need help. Naraku is no push-over." At this Hiei sighed. Just thinking about the others brought back memories of his sister and Kuwabara and he felt a pang of pain in his heart. He did miss the others though. And killing Naraku would make Kagome happy. He would kill to make her happy and if that's what it took he would.  
"Well then, we'll enlist the help of the spirit detectives and your friends you met on your journey to kill Naraku the first time...Even that annoying wolf demon." By annoying wolf demon Hiei was referring to Kouga. He had met Kouga when the spirit detectives met up with the Inuyasha gang on their mission and Hiei didn't really like the way Kouga flirted with Kagome. Though he did find it amusing to watch InuYasha and Kouga fight.  
"Right!" Kagome said finishing her ramen and jumping to her feet. "Now who and where should we start with?"

Sorry it was kind of a short chapter and not very interesting but I promise it will get better and I'll try to update ASAP! Once again special thanks to KagHieiLuver for asking me to write a sequel!  
_Thursday Addams._


	2. reuniting with family and friends

Last Time:

"Then we will kill Naraku and the band of demons that killed my sister and the oaf and then maybe we will at last be able to live our lives like normal again."  
"But Hiei, we'll need help. Naraku is no push-over." At this Hiei sighed. Just thinking about the others brought back memories of his sister and Kuwabara and he felt a pang of pain in his heart. He did miss the others though. And killing Naraku would make Kagome happy. He would kill to make her happy and if that's what it took he would.  
"Well then, we'll enlist the help of the spirit detectives and your friends you met on your journey to kill Naraku the first time...Even that annoying wolf demon." By annoying wolf demon Hiei was referring to Kouga. He had met Kouga when the spirit detectives met up with the Inuyasha gang on their mission and Hiei didn't really like the way Kouga flirted with Kagome, though he did find it amusing to watch InuYasha and Kouga fight.  
"Right!" Kagome said finishing her ramen and jumping to her feet. "Now who and where should we start with?"

Now:  
"Hn, I don't really care you can have your pick." Hiei said.  
"Well, let's start with the spirit detectives since it'll be a pretty rough journey to wherever Kouga is. We'll need all the help we can get, and maybe Koenma could help us track down Kouga. Is that ok with you?" Kagome asked wanting to make sure that she didn't make Hiei face everyone until after he was ready.  
"It's fine. Let's go back to Bone Eater's Well and I know where we can find the others." Hiei said and then got onto his knees so Kagome could get on his back.  
"It'll be faster this way." He said. Kagome got on his back and then Hiei started running toward the Bone Eater's Well.  
When they got to the well they both jumped in and then landed in the Higurashi shrine. Kagome ran into her house quick to greet her family and get some supplies while Hiei waited patiently outside.  
"You know you can come in, Hiei." Kagome said peaking her head out the door. Hiei sighed. He didn't really like meeting people but he knew that Kagome's family was important to her, and he could tell that she wanted him to meet them, so he went inside.  
"Hello Hiei, Kagome's told us all about you. I'm her mother." Kagome's mom greeted Hiei warmly. Hiei Hned and nodded.  
"Wow! Your hair is really cool! Can I poke it?" That was Souta's way of greeting Hiei. Hiei didn't really want Souta poking his hair, but he supposed that it wouldn't hurt anything so he let Souta poke it.  
"Kagome told me that you have really cool attack called Dragon of The Darkness Flame! Can you show it too me, please? Souta begged.  
"No, I'm afraid I can't. I don't want to destroy your nice house or you for that matter." Hiei responded.  
"Aaaaw, that's too bad. I bet it's way cooler than that lame Iron Reaver Soul Stealer attack that InuYasha has." Souta said and then walked away.  
"Aaah now you must be Hiei. Your a forbidden child aren't you? How fascinating." Said Kagome's grandpa. "Oh, and Kagome, I couldn't think of a disease to excuse you from school so I told them that you had an STD. /AN: For those of you who don't know what an STD is, it stands for sexually transmitted disease. The name is pretty self explanatory./  
"YOU TOLD THEM WHAT?" Kagome bellowed.  
"Hehehe I'll be going now. I'm assuming that you'll be going again. I think I'll tell them that you have mumps this time." With that said Kagome's grandpa proceeded to run away to escape the wrath of his granddaughter.  
"What's an STD?" Hiei asked.  
"I'll explain later. Right now we better go." Kagome said. She hugged her family and told them good-bye and then they left.  
"Kagome, what time is it?" Hiei inquired.  
"It's 2:15. Why?" Was Kagome's response.  
"Well then Kurama will be in school, and Yusuke will probably be at the arcade unless Keiko forced him to go school." Hiei said and then they walked to Yusuke and Kuwabara's school first. How and why Hiei knew where Yusuke's school was, we'll never know, but they got there while it was in between classes and they found Yusuke at his locker talking to Keiko  
"Yusuke, we need you to come with us." Hiei said ignoring Keiko.  
"Oh hey Hiei, Kagome, it's nice to see you again." Yusuke said acknowledging Kagome's presence as well as Hiei's. "So what's up guys?"  
"We're going to avenge the deaths of Yukina, Kuwabara, Miroku, and Sango." Kagome answered.  
"Sango and Miroku are dead?" Yusuke exclaimed.  
"Yes detective, their dead. We'll explain later. Now are you going to help us or not?" Hiei responded calmly.  
"Well yeah, I guess, but Keiko will be really pissed if I miss anymore school, and I think she's on her period right now." Yusuke said forgetting that Keiko was there.  
"YUSUKE YOU JERK!" Keiko shouted and slapped him across the face. Hiei and Kagome sweat dropped. With Yusuke joining them they went to Kurama's school. It was now three fifteen and they decided to wait for school to let out since they knew that Kurama wouldn't want to miss school. They waited by the doors until they spotted Kurama walking out and they explained everything to him and he agreed to join them but he said he had to stop home and check on his mother first.  
"I should probably check on my mom too. And talk to Keiko before we leave." Yusuke said.  
"We'll wait for you at my family's shrine. I'll write down the directions for you and you can just come into the house when you get there, my mom won't mind." Kagome said.  
So Hiei and Kagome waited for everyone to come and once everyone was there they walked to the well.  
"Everyone ready?" Kagome asked. They all nodded and they jumped into the well one after another.  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
That's where I'm ending it. I hope that this long chapter makes up for the last chapter, which was pretty short. I'm sorry that not a whole lot has happened yet but don't worry. There's more to come. Remember to review or I won't update! Oh and by the way, I have another HieixKagome fic posted and I'd really appreciate it if you would take the time to R&R it. It's called Never Again. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and thank you to those of you who are reading this and getting ready to hit that review button!  
_Thursday Addams_


	3. Return to the Fuedal Era

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, InuYasha, or Mary Poppins.

Last Time:

"We'll wait for you at my family's shrine. I'll write down the directions for you and you can just come into the house when you get there, my mom won't mind." Kagome said.  
So Hiei and Kagome waited for everyone to come and once everyone was there they walked to the well.  
"Everyone ready?" Kagome asked. They all nodded and they jumped into the well one after another.

Now:

Everyone hit the bottom of the well with a thud except for Kurama who landed Marry Poppins style, complete with umbrella and all. He is, after all, just like Mary Poppins. Practically perfect in every way. Anyway, everyone crawled up the vines to get out of the well, Kagome going last out of fear that Yusuke would look up her skirt while she was climbing up. Hiei, of course, just jumped out because he's cool like that."So who should we look for first?" Yusuke asked dusting himself off. "Well, InuYasha will be the hardest to get since he's in hell with Kikyo so let's go find Kouga. He's usually living up in the mountains with his band of wolf demons but sometimes they travel places so we should check their mountain first." Kagome said. Her voice cracking slightly at InuYasha's name.

"Hn. Let's get going then. The sooner we kill Naraku and InuYasha the sooner we can avenge Yukina and Kuwabara's deaths." "Wait. Yusuke, don't you think this would be easier if you called Koenma and asked him to find out where Kouga is so that we don't have to look all over for him?" Kurama asked.

"Yeah I guess it would." Yusuke said pulling out his manly communication device that did NOT look like a compact. At least that's what he told himself anyway.

"Koenma, we need you to find a demon by the name of Kouga for us and keep tabs on him." Yusuke told Koenma.

"Why, Yusuke? You're not on a mission for me at the moment." Koenma stated annoyed. He was a busy prince after all. He had lots and lots of papers to stamp and they must've been horribly important because he couldn't just let his ogres do it for him.

"Look Koenma, this is important it's about Yukina and Kuwabara's deaths. And you remember Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, right? From that thing in the Feudal Era you asked us to find for you?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes, I remember them, but what does that have to do with anything?" Koenma shot back angrily.

"They're dead." Yusuke said grimly. Koenma let this sink in for a moment and when he snapped back to reality he said,  
"Well, I'm sorry. They were good people, but I'm afraid I don't have time to go tracking down demons that are not a problem of mine! Good-bye!" Koenma said breaking off the communication.

At Koenma's office in the Spirit World

"Koenma sir, don't you think you can do at least something to help out Yusuke and the others? They have saved your butt on countless occasions. Don't you think you could do them just this one favor?" George, Koenma's blue ogre, asked.

"Look ogre, I'd really like to help them, but I've got all this work to do and I really don't have any time to spare." Koenma said in a frustrated tone. He sighed.

"Ogre, since you seem to have so little to do at the moment why don't you track down Kouga for the detectives."  
Koenma said looking up from his paperwork.

"Me sir?" George asked.

"Yes you. You want to help them don't you?" Koenma asked.

"Well yes, but I-" George started to say before he was cut off by Koenma.

"Well then get to it!" He said.

While all this had been taking place Kagome was lost in her own thoughts. Hiei's words were still ringing in her head.  
_"The sooner we kill Naraku and InuYasha, the sooner we can avenge Yukina and Kuwabara's deaths."_ Kill InuYasha. Kagome didn't really want to kill him, just Naraku. Sure InuYasha had hurt her, but he hadn't been cruel to her. Memories of the day he left her came flooding back to her. They were at Kaede's hut healing from the battle with Naraku.

"Kagome, I feel really bad about what happened to Sango, Miroku, and Shippo." InuYasha had said softly to her.

"I do too, InuYasha, but they're gone now and there's nothing we can do about it." Kagome said.

"But I feel like I'm somewhat responsible for their deaths. If I had been stronger we could've beaten Naraku sooner and none of them would have died." InuYasha said grimly.

"InuYasha, you know that's not true." Kagome said looking at him with worry in her eyes.

"Maybe not, but I can't live with this anymore. Everyone's gone and it's not safe for you here with Naraku around. If I couldn't protect the others there's no way I can protect you. And I'm afraid for my own life as well." InuYasha said.

"InuYasha, what are you saying?" Kagome asked her eyes wide.

"You should go back to your own time Kagome. You have a good life there. Don't waste it here with me. We will only be safe for who knows how long and then Naraku will find us and kill us." InuYasha said sadly.

"InuYasha..." Kagome trailed off softly.

"Look Kagome, this is for your own good. I don't want you dying here and I, well I'm going to live with Kikyo in hell." InuYasha said somewhat forcefully.

"InuYasha!" Kagome exclaimed her eyes filling with tears.

"I'm sorry Kagome." InuYasha said pulling her into an embrace which she returned. "Now go, Kagome. You're almost fully healed and I'll be just fine." he said. Kagome hesitated for a moment and then looked away hurt and ran off into the forest. That was what had happened to Kagome before she found Hiei. What she didn't know, however, was what InuYasha said as she was leaving.

"I'm so sorry, Kagome, but this was for your own good. Doing this was the only way to save you. Have a nice life, Kagome. I'll try and make the best of mine." InuYasha murmured softly as a tear slid down his cheek.

"Hey, I have good news, Kagome! George said he'd track down Kouga for us!" The sound of Yusuke's voice snapped Kagome back to reality.

"Great!" Kagome said trying to sound cheerful. Though all her feelings for InuYasha were gone and she was happy with Hiei, the memory was still painful and InuYasha was still her good friend. She didn't want Hiei to kill him. She would have to talk to him about this later tonight. Just then Yusuke's "communication device" went off. It was George telling him that Kouga and his band of wolf demons were up in the mountains like usual. He said he would contact them again if that changed.

The group followed Kagome since she knew the way. She rode her pink bike while the others ran along behind her. Even though this was faster than walking it would still take them a few days to get to the mountains.

And that's where I'm ending it. I'm sorry it took me so long to update but now that school's out and I have more time updates will probably only be a week or two in between.  
_Thursday Addams_


	4. chapter 4

The Breakdown: Life After Death chapter 4 

Authors Note: I'd just like to wish everyone a happy fourth of July! Yes, I know its only the second but I doubt I'll update this again before the fourth so yeah. Happy Independence Day!

Last Time:

Hiei had mentioned killing btoh Naraku and InuYasha. Kagome was bothered by this and decided to talk to him about it later. George tracked down Kouga for everyone and told them that he was in the mountains as usual and that he would let them know if Kouga's location changed. Everyone set off for the mountains and with Kagome riding her bike and the others running along behind her it would took them a day or two to reach their destination.

Now:

Everyone had been traveling for quite some time and as as soon as night fell they decided to make camp in a clearing nearby. Yusuke and Kuwabara went to go get firewood and Kurama had gone to find some berries for them to eat since Kagome didn't have very much ramen left. He knew more about plants than anyone else in the group and he could easily tell which ones were poisonous and which ones were edible. This left Hiei and Kagome alone. Hiei was sitting up in a tree as usual while Kagome was sitting on the ground. "Hiei, could you come down here, please. There's something I want to talk to you about." Kagome called up. For a moment nothing happened and then Hiei jumped down from the tree and sat down next to Kagome.  
"What is it?" Hiei asked.

"Well, it's about what you said earlier today. About killing Naraku AND InuYasha." Kagome started.  
"Hn, don't tell me you still have feelings for him." Hiei said a bit angrily.  
"No, I don't, Kagome said quickly, but he is still a good friend. I am mad at him, and I don't think what he chose to do was right, but he wasn't cruel to me. All my feelings for him as anything more as a friend are gone, but you have to understand that he is still a good friend. I may not be happy with him right now, but I don't want him dead." Kagome stopped and looked at Hiei, hoping he would understand. It wasn't an easy thing to explain without making it seem like she still had feelings for him. She hoped Hiei wouldn't take it the wrong way.  
"I guess I understand." Hiei said with a slow nod after a few minutes had passed.

"Thanks, Hiei." Kagome said gratefully and gave Hiei a kiss on the cheek. Just seconds after that Kurama emerged from the forest holding Kagome's backpack which was now full of delicious looking berries.

"Are Yusuke and Kuwabara back yet?" Kurama asked casually with a glint of mischief in his eye. Before Kagome could answer him Hiei answered first.

"Don't play dumb, fox, how long were you hiding in the trees for?" Hiei said coldly. He didn't need his Jagan eye to tell him Kurama had been spying on them. Hiei knew Kurama well enough to know that he had probably seen the two of them talking and didn't want to interrupt, but the main reason he had hid among the trees and spied on them was because his curiosity had gotten the better of him.

"Long enough." Kurama answered with a slight grin that told Hiei that he had been standing there for quite awhile. Hiei gave him a glare but said nothing. The three of them started eating some berries to hold them over until Yusuke and Kuwabara came back and Kagome could cook the ramen. When they did get back they ate the rest of the berries and the last of Kagome's ramen. Then they all fell asleep except for a certain rose whip wielding fox demon.

Although the others knew Kurama was not really a fifteen year old human boy, but a fox demon who was hundreds of years old, it was easy for them to forget just how old he really was. He had been alive during the time of the Fuedal Era and he remembered hearing a little about Naraku. Back in the Fuedal Era King Enma had not yet established the gate that seperated the demon world from the human world and so demons would sometimes escape their world and go to the human world to terrorize and steal from the humans. He had heard about a spider demon named Naraku who had gained quite a bit of power in the human world. While most of the humans had never heard of him, most of the demons that caused problems for them were ordered by Naraku to do so. Rumor had it that Naraku had been after the Shikon no Tama, a sacred jewel that gave the holder one wish. He too had heard of the jewel and at that time was considering trying to steal it. He heard that Naraku had never successfuly gotten the jewel for whatever reason and that he was eventually killed by a dog demon, a monk, a human girl, a demon slayer, and a small fox demon cub.

Kurama lay awake puzzling over the mysteries of time. At first he wondered if the Naraku they were facing was a reincarnation of the one he had heard about when he was a demon, but then he remembered that the story said that he had been defeated by a dog demon, a small fox cub, a demon slayer, a monk, and the reincarnation of the priestess who used to guard the jewel. That description certainly matched InuYasha, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Kagome. Kagome would remember defeating him before though. But how many groups of dog demons, demon slayers, fox demon cubs, monks, and human girls could there possibly be? This must be some kind of problem that has to deal with time. He thought. But what had happened that was altering the threads of time? Why wasn't Naraku dead? Why weren't things happening the way they had in the before? Unless-

Kurama sat up and his eyes widened. He sensed something was wrong. He looked around to make sure everyone was all right. Yusuke and Kuwabara were snoring loudly, Kagome was sleeping peacefully, and he could make out the shape of Hiei sleeping in the trees. Scratch that. Hiei hadn't been sleeping, but sitting up. Kurama knew this because seconds after he had looked up into the tree Hiei had jumped down and landed right in front of him.

"So you sense it too, Kurama?" Hiei asked.  
"Yes." Kurama said. At this moment Yusuke woke up. He stood up and stretched his arms.

"Aw guys, I'm hurt. You decided to have a late night pajama party and you didn't invite me." Yusuke said jokingly with no attempt to keep his voice down. Yusuke's talking woke Kuwabara up. He apparently had not been having a very good dream. He bolted up and looked around for a moment until he spotted his fellow spirit detectives awake and talking. He walked over to them.

"Hey guys, what's goin on? Why are you up so late? Kuwabara asked tiredly. Suddenly, he shivered. "You guys, I just got the tickle feeling again. There's a demon nearby."

"We're well aware of that. Kurama and I sense a powerful demon aura nearby as well. And keep your voices down or you'll wake Kagome." Hiei said glancing quickly at Kagome to make sure she was still sound asleep.

"What's your problem, Shorty? Afraid I'll wake your girlfriend?" Kuwabara asked annoyedly. It took Hiei a moment to respond to this. He and Kagome were in love, but he wasn't quite ready to admit that to anyone else yet.

"Hn, if you would just use that miniscule object inside your thick skull and keep your voice down I wouldn't have to tell you to be quieter, you pastry-haired idiot." Hiei said coldly. (A/N: If you look at Kuwabara's hair it's shaped kinda like a pastry so that's why I have Hiei calling him a pastry-haired idiot)

"What's going on?" Kagome asked tiredly. She was standing up and running her fingers through her hair. The others had obviously woken her up. Hiei wondered how much she had heard. Before anyone could explain everything to Kagome her eyes widened as she stared at something behind the others. The spirit detectives turned around to see-

And that's where I'm ending it. Sorry the chapters have been pretty short but at least I update right:glances nervously at the angry readers: Erm well anyway I'm also sorry for taking my sweet time on updating this again. Hopefully it won't take me this long to update again but I have two other fics that I'm working on right now and I can't just forget about those. Excuses, excuses, right? Well anyway have a happy fourth of July and don't hurt yourself while ighting off those fireworks!  
Thursday Addams


	5. Chapter 5

The Breakdown: Life After Death Chapter 5 Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or InuYasha.  
Author's Note: Sorry for the lack of updates! I just had to put this on hold for a bit so I could finish my other fic! It's completed now so I should be udpating this one quite frequently.

Now:  
Standing directly behind them, were none other than Kikyo and InuYasha. Kagome stood stunned for a moment. She couldn't believe it. Then, she looked at InuYasha. She studied his face. He didn't look happy or cocky. His eyes had that deadened look to them. A million thoughts filled Kagome's head. When InuYasha had left her he hadn't been mean to her. In fact, she remembered seeing a hint of regret in his eyes as he told her to go. But he had chosen to go with Kikyo. So why wasn't he happy?

"Kagome, what are you doing here? I thought I told you to go back to your own time." InuYasha said after a long silence.

"I wanted to come back and avenge Sango and Miroku, and if I want to come back to this time then I can. You don't own me InuYasha." Kagome said.

"But you don't understand, Naraku..." InuYasha said trailing off.

"We can handle Naraku." Kagome said putting an emphasis on we and nodding in the spirit detective's direction. InuYasha remembered them from before and he hadn't really liked them. Yusuke and Kurama we're alright, but Kuwabara was annoying and he hated Hiei.

"Just what are you doing here anyway, half demon?" Hiei asked. He saw annonyance flicker across InuYasha's face for a moment and smirked.

"We're on our way to pay Naraku a visit and we just happened to come across your camp site." InuYasha said.

"Enough of this. Let's take their jewel shards and go, InuYasha." Kikyo said and she took one of her arrows out of her quiver and fired it at Kagome. Kagome quickly dodged it.

"Hey, what was that for?" She yelled angrily.

"You're of no use to us, but your jewel shards are! Now give them to me!" Kikyo said shooting another arrow. "Help me InuYasha!" Kikyo demanded. InuYasha was torn. The Kikyo he knew, the one he fell in love with fifty years ago, would never do something like this. "She's changed. She's bitter and obsessed with revenge." InuYasha thought. And wasn't the reason he told Kagome to go home to protect her and keep her from dying? He still had feelings for Kikyo, but he also respected Kagome. Kikyo wasn't the same anymore. InuYasha decided to help neither side but just watch.

"Why won't you help me, InuYasha?" Kikyo asked dodging Kurama's rosewhip.

"Feh." Was InuYasha's reply. Kikyo's eyes widened as she looked at him. She was so stunned by his uncaring response that she didn't have time to dodge Hiei who slashed her with his katana. He cut her right across her heart so that she would die almost instantly.

"Damn you...InuYasha." Kikyo said as collapsed in a pool of her own blood.

"Sorry, Kikyo, but your not the same women I fell in love with fifty years ago." InuYasha said looking at the dying priestess. One lone tear fell down his face as Kikyo took her last breath. Everyone stood in silence for a moment. Kagome was stunned and sad and the same time. She hadn't really liked Kikyo, but she didn't want her to die. There was nothing she could do about it though, and she had to admit, she was glad to have her out of the way.

"So where are you guys headed too?" InuYasha asked.

"Well, we were going to find Kouga and ask for his help." Yusuke said.

"Feh, we don't need Kouga's help." InuYasha said.

"We? So you think you can just join us, just like that, after what you did to Kagome?" Yusuke asked coldly.

"Well I've got nothin better to do, besides, I don't need your help, I just thought you guys could use mine." InuYasha said, his pride getting the best of him.

"Well, I don't care one way or the other if he joins us, so the decisions yours, Kagome." Yusuke said turning to Kagome. Kagome thought about it for a moment. InuYasha had hurt her, but he hadn't been cruel. And she did still like him as a friend, and maybe they could use his help.

"Alright, but your going to have go along with whatever we decide to do if your going to stay with us." Kagome said looking at InuYasha.

"Feh." He responded. Kagome took that as a yes.

"Let's go get Kouga, then." Kagome said as she climbed onto her pink bike. InuYasha flew above everyone and the spirit detectives all ran along side Kagome.

Yes, Kikyo died. Mwhahahahaha. I'm sorry but I just couldn't resist. I really don't like her. I also apologize for the lack of updates. I have to go now but I promise I'll update soon!

Thursday Addams. 


	6. Chapter 6

The Breakdown: Life After Death Chapter 6

Author's note: I'm sorry the last chapter was so short, but this one's a little longer so I hope it'll make up for the shortness of the last one. Anyway I'm going to try to cram all the updates in that I can this week so that I can finish this before my birthday which is on the 16th. Cuz after my birthday I have to start thinking about going back to school -shudders-

Disclaimer : I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or InuYasha

Last Time:

Kikyo died (yay) and InuYasha decided to join everyone. Now they're going to see if they can get Kouga and his clan to join them.

Now:

Two days later they had finally reached Kouga's home in the mountains. Everyone stood outside the waterfall for a moment. "Well are you gonna do in or do you need a kick in the ass?" Yusuke asked InuYasha. InuYasha didn't respond but he looked at Kagome indicating that she should go first. Kagome sighed. Kouga was a nice guy and all but he was a little annoying. Kagome walked through the waterfall and then was immediately greeted by Kouga who grabbed her hands. 

"Kagome, it's been so long!" Kouga said. Kagome sweatdropped remembering that it had only been around two weeks since the last time she had seen Kouga.

"Yeah, it has." She responded still sweatdropping. Kagome pulled her hands back to her and Hiei glared at Kouga. Kouga noticed the koorime for the first time.

"Hey! What's this shorty doin here?" Kouga asked looking at Kagome for answers.

"He's with me." Kagome responded.

"With you? Like, with you, with you?" Kouga asked. Kagome blinked at him in a confused way for a moment before she understood what he was asking.

"Yes, he's with me, with me." Kagome answered.

"What? Your going out with this half-pint?" InuYasha asked.

"Well it's not like she'd like a worthless half-demon like you!" Kouga shouted angrily at InuYasha.

"Oh and I suppose being a smelly wolf is so much better!"

"Who you callin' smelly?" Kouga said leaping at InuYasha. The two of them fought in one of those typical dust clouds for awhile while everyone sweat dropped in the background. Yusuke looked from Kagome to Hiei and back to Kagome again.

"So Kagome, you really have a thing for old short stack over here, huh?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes." Kagome answered blushing slightly. Yusuke snickered a little and then turned to Hiei and then put his arm around him. (A/N: Not in a gay way, just in a friendly way)

"So not even the great Hiei could resist falling in love. Congratulations, man!" Yusuke said before breaking into a fit of hysterical laughter. It wasn't that he didn't think Kagome was a nice girl or anything, but Hiei being in love was just too much for him to handle. Hiei silenced him with a death glare.

"Umm guys?" Kagome said turning to InuYasha and Kouga. As soon as she addressed them they stopped in mid-fight.

"Yes?" Kouga asked.

"Well, we came here to ask you and your band of wolves to join us in our fight against Naraku. You see, he killed some of my friends and it would really mean a lot to me if you helped us defeat him." Kagome said hoping that this would be enough to convince Kouga to join them.

"Well what do you say guys?" Kouga asked turning to his clan. The clan regarded Kagome as a sister and would do anything to help her out. They all nodded.

"Well then it's settled. We're going with you." Kouga said. With that said they all walked out of the cave and headed down the mountain. Once they had reached the bottom of the mountain InuYasha asked,

"So how are we supposed to find Naraku? Do you guys have any idea where he might be hiding?"

"Hn, no." Hiei answered.

"Yusuke, do you think that you could use your compac- er, I mean, your super manly, not at all girly looking, communication device to ask George if he can track down Naraku for us?" Kagome asked remembering how sensitive Yusuke was about the fact that his communication device looked like a compact.

"Sure." Yusuke answered and he took out the communicator and it was Koenma who responded on the other line.

"What is it, Yusuke? I'm very busy right now." Koenma stated in an annoyed tone.

"Can you get George to track down a spider demon by the name of Naraku for us?" Yusuke asked. Koenma didn't respond right away but Yusuke could hear him yelling in the background.

"Ogre!" Koenma yelled.

"What is it Koenma-sir?" George asked.

"I need you to track down a demon by the name of Naraku for Yusuke and the others!" Koenma demanded.

"Right away, sir!" George said.

"He's working on it right now. Good-bye, Yusuke." Koenma said and then he turned off his communicator.

"So?" InuYasha asked.

"George is working on it right now." Yusuke answered.

"Sometimes I almost feel bad for George." Kurama said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, almost." Yusuke answered. A few moments later Yusuke's communicator rung. (A/N: I have no idea if his communicator actually rings or not but in my fic it does lol)

"So where's Naraku at?" Yusuke asked.

"He's in a village about 70 miles north of where you are." George answered.

"Thanks, George, your hard work is appreciated." Kurama said giving the ogre a warm smile.

"Why thank you, Kurama!" George said happy to be receiving real, appreciative thanks for the first time in a long while. Yusuke closed his communicator and turned to Kurama.

"Always the nice guy, aren't ya?"

"Well how would you like to have to take orders from Koenma constantly day and night?" Kurama asked.

"Point taken." Yusuke responded.

"Are we gonna stand here and talk all day or are we gonna go find Naraku and kick his ass?" InuYasha asked impatiently. Kagome hopped onto her bike while everyone started running beside her. They traveled North until night fell and they made camp in the woods near a hotspring. Kouga and his clan offered to go find some fire wood and Yusuke went along with them. He had become pretty good friends with Kouga the last time they were in the Feudal Era and he wanted to see what had happened with the wolf demon and his clan since he had been gone. Kurama went off to go look at some of the plants in the woods and Hiei climbed up into a tree saying that he wasn't hungry and he drifted off to sleep. This left Kagome and InuYasha alone. There was an awkward silence between the two of them and Kagome could tell that something was bothering InuYasha.

"Something wrong, InuYasha?" Kagome asked.

"I'm fine, I just...I'm still kind of getting over Kikyo's death. I mean, I know she wasn't the same person that I fell in love with so long ago, but it's still just weird to think that she's truly dead and never coming back now." InuYasha said.

"Oh." was Kagome's response.

"But what makes me even more sad, is that your just like the Kikyo that I fell in love with fifty years ago, but that I can't have you, either." InuYasha said sadly.

"InuYasha..." Kagome said giving him a sympathetic look. They sat in silence for a moment until InuYasha turned to Kagome.

"Do you still have feelings for me, Kagome?" He asked. Kagome was stunned slightly by his question. Her first reaction was to say no, but then she gazed into his golden eyes and remembered when she had kissed him because Kaguya had almost turned him into a full demon and her kiss was the only way to bring him back. She found herself wanting to kiss him again. _"No, what am I thinking? InuYasha had his chance and he blew it, besides, I have Hiei now."_ But Kagome didn't try to stop InuYasha as his face got closer to hers and then-

Thursday: CLIFFY! MWHAHAHAHAHAHA! What will Kagome do? Will she let InuYasha kiss her? Will she kiss him back? Or will she remain loyal to Hiei? I'll try to update this very soon because I really want to finish it before summer ends and there aren't that many chapters left so expect the next chapter to be up sometime very soon! Or else Jessica will kill me!


	7. The Final Battle

The Breakdown: Life After Death Chapter 7

Author's Note: Well, this is gonna be the last chapter. I tried to make it pretty long. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho

**Last Time:**

"Do you still have feelings for me, Kagome?" He asked. Kagome was stunned slightly by his question. Her first reaction was to say no, but then she gazed into his golden eyes and remembered when she had kissed him because Kaguya had almost turned him into a full demon and her kiss was the only way to bring him back. She found herself wanting to kiss him again. _"No, what am I thinking? InuYasha had his chance and he blew it, besides, I have Hiei now."_ But Kagome didn't try to stop InuYasha as his face got closer to hers and then-

**Now:**

Kagome raised her hand to push InuYasha away when suddenly she saw Hiei stand behing them watching the scene. Turns out the koorime hadn't been able to fall asleep and he had gotten down from the tree to talk to Kagome. Now Kagome had raised her hand to push InuYasha away, but to Hiei, it looked as though she was going to put her hand on InuYasha's face to kiss him back. Hiei ran off into the woods without a word. How could she do that to him? She had been so torn up when InuYasha had left her for Kikyo and hadn't he been the one who comforted her? Hadn't he held her and helped her get over it? Hiei didn't know where he was going, but he let his feet carry him to wherever he felt like.

**With Kagome and InuYasha.**

Kagome slapped InuYasha right across the face. "InuYasha, you jerk! How could you do that? You know I'm with Hiei now!" InuYasha looked stunned at being slapped but he nodded in understanding. So she didn't have feelings for him anymore. "Hiei! Hiei, come back!" Kagome called into the woods. She didn't get answer. "Hiei, please, it wasn't what it looked like! Hiei!" Kagome fell to her knees and started crying. InuYasha knelt down beside her and put his hand on her shoulder. Kagome knew he was only trying to make her feel better, but she was mad at him right now. If he hadn't tried to kiss her this all would've been avoided. If she had just said no right away when InuYasha asked if she still had feelings for him everything would've been fine. But no, she had to go and remember her kiss with InuYasha. Now because of her foolishness she might lose the most important person in her life.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled taking her frustration out on InuYasha. She remained on her knees crying. When Kurama came back he saw InuYasha laying face first in the dirt, Kagome on her knees crying, and Hiei nowhere to be found. He ran over to Kagome.

"What happened, Kagome?" He asked. Kagome explained to him what had happened, except she left out the part about her wanting to kiss InuYasha for a split second. "Oh dear." Kurama said after she had finished.

**With Hiei**

Hiei kept running thinking about how unfair this whole thing was. First his sister dies, the one time he isn't there watching out for her and she dies, then he finally learns to love and trust someone and what does she do? She cheats on him. He saw an ugly looking demon just a little ways ahead. _"Perfect."_ He thought. He needed to take out his rage on something and this weakass demon was just the thing. The demon turned around sensing that Hiei was coming and before he could even try to attack him, Hiei had cut him in half with his katana. He sighed. He still had a lot of rage left and he sure as hell wasn't going back to camp. He kept running straight for what seemed like hours until he reached a village._ "This is the village that that demon is supposed to be. I might as well kill him so I can get the hell out of here and go home."_ Hiei thought. He ran into the village and in no time he was at the castle. He was sure that Naraku had to be here.

**With Kagome and the others**

"Kurama, is there any way you can contact Hiei and tell him to come back here?" Kagome asked.

"Well, I can try contacting him through telepathy. I can't guarentee that he'll listen to me though." Kurama said.

"Please try, Kurama. Your the only one who can reason with him now." Kagome pleaded.

"I'll do what I can." Kurama answered. Kurama then tried to contact Hiei. "Hiei?" He asked telepathically. For a moment, nothing happened. Then he got an answer.

"Hn, what is it, fox?"

"Hiei, where are you?"

"What does it matter?"

"Look, Hiei, I know you think Kagome hurt you, but what you saw, or what you thought you saw, isn't what really happened. She told me what really happened Hiei."

"So is she cheating on me with you, too?"Hiei asked angrily.

"No Hiei! It's not like that!" Kurama protested.

"Whatever. I'm going after Naraku, and I don't care if I die or not." Hiei said and then he closed the link.

"Kurama, what's wrong? What did he say?" Kagome asked worriedly. Kurama had now gone very pale. Just then Kouga, Kouga's clan, and Yusuke returned with their arms full of firewood.

"Hey guys! We got the firewoo-" Yusuke stopped in midsentence noticing the expressions on Kurama and Kagome's faces. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Hiei's gone after Naraku on his own." Kurama said grimly. Kouga and his wolves dropped the firewood they were carrying.

"He did what? Is he crazy? There's no way he can handle Naraku on his own!" InuYasha exclaimed.

"I'm sure Hiei will be able to take care of himself, don't worry about him." Yusuke said although he didn't sound too convinced of that himself.

"Hiei is powerful, but I don't think he'll be able to take Naraku all on his own. He also said he didn't care if he died or not." Kurama said worriedly.

"Well then what the hell are we standin' around here for? Let's go help him!" InuYasha exclaimed.

**With Hiei.**

Hiei was busy slashing through all the guards who had come to keep him away from Naraku. When he had finished them off he ran up to the castle door and pounded on it with his fist. Suddenly, more guards came up behind him. Hiei unsheathed his katana, turned around, and cut through the guards all in one fast motion. _"They really believe he's some kind of great king. Crafty spider."_ Hiei thought before turning around to hit the door again.

"Naraku! Come out here and show yourself!" Hiei shouted. For a moment, nothing happened. He pounded on the door harder. "Come out here or I'll break this damn door down!" He shouted. He was angry. He needed something to take his anger out on and he was growing impatient.

Naraku heard Hiei calling him and he wondered what this little fire demon would want from him. He sensed that Hiei was very strong though. It had been awhile since he had a good fight and he was getting tired of this village anyway. It was time he showed the villagers his true form.

Hiei waited impatiently for the spider demon. Suddenly, the door opened and Naraku came out. He had his barrier up. "Naraku!" Hiei shouted. He unsheathed his katana and started slashing away at Naraku's barrier, but his attempts were in vain. He couldn't break through the barrier with just his sword. Naraku chuckled evilly. (A/N: Is it possible to chuckle evilly? Oh well it is now I guess)

"You won't be able to break through my barrier, you know." Naraku said. Hiei smirked.

"I don't care." Hiei said as began slashing at the barrier with his sword again.

**With Kagome**

Kagome was on InuYasha's back since it would be faster that way. InuYasha was flying through the air will everyone else was running as fast as they possibly could. To Kagome, minutes seemed like hours, hours seemed like years._ "We have to get there in time! I'll never be able to forgive myself in anything happens to him. Ooooh this is all my fault! If I hadn't been so stupid none of this would've happened.!" _Kagome thought.

**With Hiei**

Naraku eventually got tired of Hiei slashing at his barrier and he shot one of his legs at him. Hiei hadn't been expecting this and the leg sent him crashing into a hut and the hut toppled over right onto him. Naraku laughed evilly thinking that he had killed him, but he soon realized that he was wrong as he saw Hiei, who was bleeding slightly, get up from the pieces of the fallen hut.

"You just don't give up do you? I admire your spirit, but now I'll have to finish you!" Naraku said shooting another one of his legs at Hiei. Hiei quickly dodged it but he didn't know how much longer he could keep this up for. He didn't really care if he died but he just couldn't give up on a fight so easily. This time Naraku shot two of his legs at Hiei, and Hiei dodged one but couldn't avoid the other. The leg slammed him down hard into the ground. Hiei could barely move now. Suddenly, he saw a group of people running towards. _"Stupid villagers. they'll be killed."_ Hiei thought. Then he realized that the people running towards him weren't villagers at all. It was Yusuke, Kurama, Kouga, and Kouga's band of wolves! He saw Kagome riding on InuYasha's back and a he was filled with hatred.

"Hiei!" Yusuke called as Naraku shot one of his legs at Hiei again. Everything seemed to be going from in slow motion from there. Kagome jumped down from InuYasha. She had no idea what she was doing. It was almost like someone else was controlling her actions. She pulled Kikyo's arrow out of her quiver. She didn't know how she knew it would respond to her this time, but she did. She shot it directly at Naraku. She realized that her arrow wouldn't reach Naraku in time to save Hiei and Hiei could barely move much less dodge another one of Naraku's legs. Kagome ran over to him and pushed him out of the way. She was hit full force by the leg and was sent flying into the air. She landed hard on the ground a few yards away. The fall broke her neck and she died almost instantly. Shortly after she died, her arrow hit Naraku, but he wasn't dead yet. Pieces of his flesh were still floating around in the air and he could easily reassemble himself.

"Oh no, you don't!" InuYasha shouted. He used his wind scar attack before Naraku could escape and killed him. After Naraku died everyone ran over to Kagome except for Hiei, who was in shock.

"Kagome! Wake up, Kagome!" Yusuke shouted as tears poured down his face. "Dammit why did she have to die?"

"Why did she save me?" He asked more to himself than anyone else.

"Because she loved you, dumbass." Kouga said. His clan was crying for Kagome and one lone tear fell down his face.

"No she didn't. I saw her about to kiss InuYasha." Hiei said angrily.

"She wasn't going to kiss me! I tried to kiss her and she raised her hand to slap me, but to you it looked like she was going to kiss me back! Do you have any idea how hard she hit me?" InuYasha said. Hiei said nothing for a moment and let this sink in. InuYasha hated him. He wouldn't lie to him just to avoid hurting his feelings, so what he said had to be the truth. He had loved Kagome and Kagome had loved him, but now, because he had been too stupid to trust her, she was dead. He felt a tear fall down his face and then crystallize into a gem as it fell on the ground. Everyone stood in a sad silence for a moment.

"There's still a way we could save her." InuYasha said suddenly. From the look on his face you could tell that he was thinking.

"How?" Yusuke asked.

"My half-brother, Sesshomaru, has a sword that can bring people back from the dead. He won't revive her for nothing though. He wants my sword, the Tetsusaiga. I wouldn't give it to him normally, but now it doesn't matter. I doubt I could go on living my life like I used to anymore, now that I know what it's like to love someone and to have friends. My sword is of no use to me anymore." InuYasha said.

**Epilogue**

After days of trying to track Sesshomaru down they finally found him. InuYasha explained everything to him and Sesshomaru agreed to revive her if InuYasha gave him the Tetsusaiga. Both of the dog demons kept their end of the deal. When Kagome woke up Hiei embraced her. Kagome was a little confused but embraced him back. After that they went back to Kagome's time and to the Makai where they find the place where Kuwabara and Yukina had died. When they did they found the their corpses were still there. They found the demons living in a cave a little ways away from where they found the bodies. Hiei told Kagome to wait outside and he killed the demons with his Dragon of The Darkness Flame. After he killed them, he burried Yukina in the snow and placed a flower over her grave.

"Wouldn't it be better to burry her in the ice world where she's from?" Kagome asked.

"No, Hiei said after a moment, where she's from outsiders are not welcome. And besides, she had no real family there. She was alone in the world like I was." Hiei said solemly. Kagome nodded. They took Kuwabara's body back to the human world. When Kagome knocked on the door it was Shizuru who answered it. Shizuru didn't recognize Kagome but when she saw Hiei she let them in immediately. Hiei set Kuwabara's body down on the table. He had wrapped it up in bandages so that Shizuru wouldn't have to see all his wounds and because you couldn't just walk around the human world carrying a dead body or there would be trouble.

"Your brought his body back?" Shizuru asked through tears.

"Yes, so that you could give him a proper burial." Hiei said.

A week later they all attended Kuwabara's funeral. With everyone's deaths avenged Kagome and Hiei could now live in peace together for the rest of their lives.

Author's note: That's the end. I hope you enjoyed this fic! I will be posting some new ones soon. The only fic I have going right now is Yu Yu Hakusho Goes Xanga but I have plot bunnies for a lot of new fics. I'm going to be posting a fic called InuYasha Idol soon so be sure to read that when it's up!

_Thursday Addams_


End file.
